marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel O'Hara (Earth-96943)
; formerly 's | Relatives = Conchata O'Hara (mother) Xina Kwan (wife) Gabriel O'Hara (maternal half-brother) | Universe = Earth-96943 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Alchemax Tower, Manhattan, Newer York; Babylon Towers, Nueva York. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former CEO of Alchemax | Education = Advanced degree in genetics | Origin = Human mutated with arachnid qualities in a gene-splicing incident. | PlaceOfBirth = Nueva York, U.S.A., Earth-96943 | Creators = Len Kaminski; Mike McKone | First = 2099: Manifest Destiny Vol 1 1 | Last = 2099: Manifest Destiny Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = As 2099 drew to a close, Miguel relocated some human settlements back to the flooded New York, using bridges to travel between Uptown's high rises poking out from beneath the waves. Through Alchemax, Miguel went to work trying to restore civilization and regain the lost technologies of the last two cataclysms of the century. He and Xina were married, and they discovered that Conchata was alive while Gabriel had been framed by a shape changer and wasn't the Goblin. They successfully located Steve Rogers, in suspended animation again since the downfall of the Heroic Age. Having also located Mjolnir, Miguel worked with the Thor-empowered Captain America to restore order and prosperity to the world. When the Watcher alerted Earth's heroes to the Interdict barrier blocking them from the stars, Miguel and the others traveled out to destroy the barrier. The barrier fell with the sacrifice of Uatu, but Cap was sent hurtling through space with no hope of recovery. As his last act, he threw Mjolnir back towards his allies, and Miguel was surprised when he caught it. Although he was worthy to lift Mjolnir, Miguel did not transform while wielding its power. He eventually realized that meant he was to become a different kind of warrior and leader. Still, Miguel often used the hammer to solve arguments, offering anyone who disagreed with his leadership or plans for the future to lift the hammer if they thought they could. Under Miguel's guidance, the Great Restoration brought peace and prosperity back to mankind. By harnessing nanotechnology and metagene uplift programs, the people of Earth ended want and need, created a new race of transhuman guardians and explorers, and greatly extended the natural lifespan. By 3099, Miguel O'Hara had finally retired as acting chairman of Alchemax, turning the reigns over to a new generation. He received one last gift in his old age when Steve Rogers was once again found in suspended animation, adrift in space these last 1000 years. The two old friends commiserated over all that Miguel had accomplished. | Powers = * Longevity: Miguel O'Hara ages at a very slow rate due to the rapid regeneration of healthy bodily tissues & cells. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Miguel O'Hara (Terra-928) Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Human/Spider Hybrids